Przeszłość! Szkoła Shinigami
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 実録! 死神の学校 | romaji = Jitsuroku! Shinigami no gakkō | numer odcinka = 46 | rozdziały = Rozdział -17 | arc = Soul Society: Ratunek | poprzedni odcinek = Przezwyciężyć limity! | następny odcinek = Mściciele | premieraJa = 23 sierpnia 2005 | opening = D-tecnoLife | ending = Happypeople }} Przeszłość! Szkoła Shinigami jest czterdziestym szóstym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Opis Renji wydostaje się z więzienia i ucieka. Kolejny zatrzymany,Kira, zostaje uwolniony dzięki pomocy swojego kapitana. Razem gdzieś zmierzają. Momo Hinamori siedzi na kolanach i patrzy w światło księżyca, myśląc o Aizenie, a następnie o swojej przeszłości. thumb|left|190px|Hinamori żegna się z Hitsugayą Przypomniała sobie, jak przed pójściem do akademii żegnała się ze swoim przyjacielem, Tōshirō i nazwała go „Białaskiem”, co go bardzo zdenerwowało. Namawiała go też, by poszedł to tej samej akademii, co ona, lecz on odmówił. Tymczasem Kira poszedł na grób swoich rodziców i również żegnał się z nimi. W innym miejscu, do szkoły biegli Renji i Rukia, którzy obawiali się spóźnienia, gdyż Renji zasnął na drzewie. Renji, Kira i Hinamori trafili do klasy 1, czyli specjalnie zaawansowanej i byli pod opieką Gengorō Ōnabara, a Rukia trafiła do trochę słabszej klasy-drugiej. Podczas zajęć klasy specjalnie zaawansowanej z Kidō, Hinamori i Kira okazali się być bardzo dobrzy w Magii Demonicznej, w przeciwieństwie do Renjego, który podczas jednego z zaklęć drogi zniszczenia spowodował wybuch. Jednak, podczas zajęć z Zanjutsu, Renji pokazał swoje umiejętności, gdy był w parze z Kirą. Wydawał się być wtedy z siebie bardzo dumny, mimo tego, że cała klasa była na niego zła, że zranił kolegę. thumb|190px|Kira znjduje Renjego Po zajęciach, Renji usiadł pod drzewem. Wtedy zauważył go Kira i postanowił się do niego przysiąść. Zaczął chwalić ataki kolegi. Ten jednak tylko przeprosił. Kira uświadomił mu, że nawet, gdy staną się Shinigami–póki nie nauczą się wszystkich technik, to nie będą skuteczni. Kolega przyznał mu rację, a dopiero wtedy Kira bardzo grzecznie się przedstawił i podał mu rękę. Tamten jednak uznał, że Kira jest z rodziny szlacheckiej i tylko powiedział mu, jak się nazywa i uznał, że miło było go poznać. Wtedy obaj zauważyli ludzi biegnących w stronę bramy, dlatego też i oni postanowili tam pójść. Wtedy kapitan Aizen ze swoim porucznikiem Ginem przyszli na inspekcję do akademii. Dla wszystkich uczniów było to wielkim przeżyciem, gdyż po raz pierwszy widzieli jakiegokolwiek kapitana z Gotei 13. thumb|left|190px|Hinamori i Hitsugaya jedzą arbuzy Podczas jednodniowej przerwy, Momo Hinamori przyszła do Hitsugaya i razem jedli arbuzy. Wtedy zaczęła mu opowiadać o kapitanie i jego energii duchowej. Wtedy też Hinamori oświadczyła koledze, że będzie chciała wstąpić do piątego oddziału. Podczas pewnego, spokojnego dnia, gdy Rukia obserwowała ptaki, klasa specjalnie zaawansowana szła na zajęcia w terenie, by w świecie żywych, ćwiczyć walkę ze sztucznymi Hollowami. Renji postanowił powiedzieć o tym Rukii, dlatego powitał ją kopniakiem, a następnie powiedział jej o zajęciach. Rukia uważała za niesprawiedliwe, że tylko klasa Renjego idzie na te zajęcia. Renji żegna się z Rukią i wraz z resztą klasy idzie korytarzem. thumb|190px|Opiekunowie wyprawy:Aoga, Hisagi i Karisawa Zajęcia są kierowane przez trzech studentów: Hisagiego, studenta szóstego roku, oraz Kanisawę i Aogę. Uczniowie zaczynają rozmawiać o Hisagim. Renji jest zdezorientowany i pyta się Kiry, o co chodzi, a ten mu wszystko tłumaczy. Hisagi był pierwszym od wielu lat, który otrzymał nominację do oddziału przed ukończeniem akademii. Już wtedy było wiadomo, że zdobędzie wysokie stanowisko. Kira zauważył również, że Hisagi dwukrotnie oblał egzamin wstępny, więc jego talent może okazać się większy. Kanisawa oświadczyła, że uczniowie będą działać w grupach trzyosobowych. Kira, Hinamori i Renji byli w tej samej grupie. Studenci szóstego roku stworzyli barierę, która miała otaczać obszar ćwiczeń. W ćwiczeniach mieli brać udział tylko uczniowie pierwszego roku. Dzięki pracy zespołowej, cała trójka świetni radziła sobie w ćwiczeniach, jednak Abarai stwierdził, że sam również mógłby z nim walczyć, oraz, że chciałby zmierzyć się z prawdziwym Hollowem. Po wykonaniu zadania, szli do miejsca zbiórki. Po drodze, Hinamori zauważyła, że coś się dziwnego dzieje, lecz chwilę potem uznała, że to tylko jej się zdawało. Hisagi próbował skonsultować się z drużyną bariery, lecz jednak nikt nie odpowiadał. Wtedy jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, że wszyscy inni z jego klasy zostali zabici przez Hollowa. Nagle cała trójka młodych uczniów usłyszała głośny ryk. Szybko podbiegła do punktu zbiórki, a tam znajdował się Wielki Hollow. Jednym ruchem zabił Kanisawę, a kiedy Aoga rzucił się na niego z mieczem–również został zabity. Hisagi kazał wszystkim innym studentom kazał uciekać. Cała trójka na początku zaczęła słuchać rozkazu, lecz po chwili zawrócili się. Hisagi poprosił o wsparcie inne osoby z Soul Society. Wtedy Hollow próbował wycelować w Hisagiego czymś w rodzaju Cero, lecz Hisagi unika ataku. Potem zostaje jednak zraniony w prawą część twarzy, co wyglądało na zadrapanie i przez co nie widział wyraźnie. Trudno mu było unikać wszystkich ataków, a kiedy chciał zadać ostateczny cios w maskę - został odepchnięty. Wtedy Hollow zamienił swój jeden pazur w kilka. thumb|190px|Renji, Hinamori i Kira ratują Hisagiego Hisagi pomyślał, że to dobrze, gdyż przeciwnik przestał go lekceważyć. Gdy jednak Hollow zaczął atakować, to Hisagi nie zdążyłby się obronić, przez swoje ograniczone pole widzenia. Na szczęście atak zatrzymali swoimi mieczami Kira, Renji i Hinamori. Uczniowie przeprosili go za to, że nie posłuchali rozkazów. Cała trójka użyła jednej z dróg zniszczenia, co na chwilę unieruchomiło Hollowa. Wtedy Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli uciekać. Wtedy zdarzyło się coś okropnego-pojawiło się więcej Wielkich Hollowów. Wszyscy byli przerażeni i zakłopotani. Nagle pojawił się kapitan Aizen i porucznik Gin. Gin jednym rozciągnięciem miecza zabił jednego z Hollowów. Aizen przeprosił za zwłokę, a po chwili Gin zabił wszystkie Hollowy. Wtedy kapitan Aizen odwrócił się w stronę Hinamori i uśmiechnął się. Od tamtej pory, również Kira i Renji zaczęli uwielbiać Aizena i postanowili w przyszłości przystąpić do jego oddziału. Wtedy Hinamori skończyła wspominanie. Wstała i postanowiła się wydostać z celi. Zawołała strażnika i uśpiła go. Najwyższy Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Kona-sama Przedstawianą postacią jest Makizō Aramaki. Występujące postacie Walki Brak. Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō 31. * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Shikai * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki